


Radar

by Raven_Tio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Pain, Reichenbach Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tio/pseuds/Raven_Tio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song for this fiction is Radar from Wayne Jackson.</p><p>http://bop.fm/s/wayne-jackson/radar</p>
    </blockquote>





	Radar

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this fiction is Radar from Wayne Jackson.
> 
> http://bop.fm/s/wayne-jackson/radar

Radar

_A teardrop fell from the right eye.  
And clever words have left me be.  
You see everything you want to.  
But baby you don't see me._

"Do something about that!"  
"What? There is nothing I can do."  
"Then what is the point of you being the british government?"  
"I possess a minor position… besides, why does it bother you that much?"  
"It's annoying."  
"It's what ordinary people do."  
"John's not ordinary."   
Mycroft raised an eyebrow and looked closely at his little brother. A thin smile appeared on his lips.  
"Don't say a word, Mycroft!", Sherlock threatened and looked very angry since the silence of his brother was irritating him.  
"This is something you have to deal with alone, Sherlock. I told you this would happen. People do date other people and if they find the right person they spend more and more time together."  
"He can spend his time with me. I am way more entertaining than all those boring girls. And I am always there to listen and all this stuff."  
The elder Holmes chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. Sherlock was pacing through the room restless.

A heavy blow to the back cut of the detectives memory. A low moan of pain escaped his lips, but he did not really notice that. He was wondering. Why now? His brother sat opposite him, watching the scenario but his face was usually no trigger for memories. Usually.

_Your love is like a distant lighthouse,  
Spreading light across the see  
Every ship is on your radar,  
But somehow you don't see me_

-I HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU TO ESCAPE THE CURRENT SITUATION THAT YOU HATE SO MUCH. MH-  
"What am I supposed to think of that message, Mycroft?"  
"I knew you were slow Sherlock, but that slow?"  
"What is it then?"  
"I have a plan. Regarding Moriarty. If we do it right, we can destroy his criminal network and you can start a new life somewhere."  
"Why would I want to start a new life?", Sherlock snarled. He hated that Mycroft could read him so easily.  
"Because you don't want to wait until your doctor found a new girlfriend."  
Sherlock clenched his teeth.  
"Tell me."

Another blow to the back. This time his moan was loud enough to reach his own ears. He would have raised his head to look at his brother. Not to say 'help me' but to tell him how much he hated this. Hated Mycroft. And the way he manipulated him into this. Into the humble attempt to escape something that was difficult for him in the first place. He could have managed it. There would have been a way for him. In the end, he saw clearly. He wanted to let his brother know, that this was all his fault.  
But he was to tired to move.   
Three days without sleep. The hunt through the woods and fields, after he hid that long and slipped through the radar system. His body was simply betraying him.  
And his mind wasn't helping right now.

_And if you need someone to hold you  
And if you need someone to walk you  
And if you need someone to talk to,  
Did you think I'd really care?_

_A teardrop fell from the right eye.  
It's the last thing that you'll ever sea._

-LAZARUS-  
Almost half an hour passed.  
-LAZARUS GO-   
The moment his eyes spotted this message, he switched to the number panel and entered Johns number. There was already fear in his voice, when the doctor answered the call.  
"Sherlock?"  
It was this very moment he realized, that he might have been wrong. That one of his deductions was not quite right. And he had only a few minutes to disprove that.  
"No one could be that clever."  
"You could."  
He laughed. He had been wrong.   
Why now?  
Why was it only now, that he could see all the signs John gave him. Clear signs like questions. And every time Sherlock had turned him down, he had found himself a new girlfriend. While thinking John saw everyone but him, he had failed to see John all along. And after all this John was still there for him. He did believe in him, no matter what the whole world was saying. But it was to late now.  
"Goodbye John."  
And he knew John could see the tear leaving his right eye. The last thing of Sherlock, he would ever see.

A third blow to the back with that metal bar. The pain finally reached his mind. Cut through the thoughts like a razor blade and he could do a clear deduction of the man that was close to hitting his head now. He was a little shocked by the sound of his own voice, but he did not fail to tell the man what he saw. And it worked.  
"The holiday is over, little brother."  
Those few words eased the pain completely, even though they were spoken by Mycroft.   
"Back to Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes."  
Baker Street. Home. John.  
A smile appeared on his face.   
The miracle that he was asked for, he would be able to fulfill it.


End file.
